


Beautiful

by OperaGoose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Jou is a tits man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose
Summary: He just thinks she's beautiful, especially like this.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyGhostJustYells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGhostJustYells/gifts).



Jou looked up from his magazine as the door opened and she came in. His lips curled into a smile. 

They’d been to some kind of publicity event she’d wrangled her way into, and he’d been part arm candy, part bag holder. 

She’d looked so very glamorous. A designer dress clinging to her curves and plunging low down her back, blonde hair perfectly curled and arranged around her shoulders. Make-up expertly applied by her steady hand. 

Now her hair was washed and dried and shoved up in a lazy bun atop her head. Her face was clean of make-up, showing dull skin and wrinkles and the slight change in shape of features usually hidden by expert contouring. Her figure was hidden by the oversized men’s shirt (not his), and pyjama pants patterned with little sheep. But the nipples of her perky breasts just peaked the fabric of the grey shirt. 

Was it telling that he got harder then than he had watching her slip out of the designer dress to reveal lacy lingerie. 

She laughed slightly, and snatched his magazine away to settle on his lap. “I know that look.” 

Flustered, he hid his face in her neck. Kissed the pale skin while he was there. “You’re beautiful.” 

She gave a soft little sigh, something happy. Satisfied. She shifted his hands down to cup her ass, and he squeezed. “Again?” She asked, teasing. “Didn’t you get enough of me when I got out of the Westwood?” 

“Want me to stop?” He murmured against her skin. 

“Didn’t say that.” She shimmied out of the oversized shirt, revealing miles of pale skin. 

He was careful with his fingers — work-rough calluses didn’t feel nice on her silky skin. He ran his hands up her waist and cupped the perky breasts, thumbing the nipples until they hardened into buds. 

A soft moan escaped her lips. “Jou…” 

“Mai,” he replied, then curled down to take one rosy bud into his mouth. He suckled, drawing out a pleased moan, and he felt her warm mound shifting to grind against the boner hidden in his boxers. 

His other hand slid down, between the elastic waistband of her pyjamas, and past the perfectly groomed hair. Slick flesh met his fingertips, and with the benefit of past instruction, he found her clit to massage with his thumb. 

She moaned and panted, grinding into his thumb and his fingers as they slipped inside her folds. Juices coating his hand as he worked her closer to orgasm without ever properly pressing in. 

“Jou!” She cried, and trembled as she came. More slick coating his fingers, muscles contracting around his touch. 

He met her slowly returning gaze as he raised his hand to his lips and began to lick it clean. Her eyes darkened and she pushed him down with a manicured hand. Practically ripped his boxers down. 

He twitched in the cool air, shuffling down to a better position for her to mount. She shed the cute pyjama pants first, then threw one leg over his hips so she was straddling him. 

She was slick and warm and tight and he gave a raspy groan as his dick was enclosed within her. She was smirking down at him too. 

She stayed in place, watching him, until he was wriggling about in need of friction. Then she chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, before she began to roll her hips. 

He thrust up as she moved in tandem, pressing back into the warm clench every time she pulled away from him. He slid his hands down from her eyes and settled them on her chest. Tits bouncing almost hypnotically with the motion of her movement. 

His hands ran up her sweat-slick belly, then cupped the mounds of flesh. Thumbing the budded nipples and enjoying the clench around him that followed. 

A few more hard thrusts, and he was coming, deep inside her warm channel. It squelched in with all the slick juices, and he watched her beautiful face pull an expression, her cute nose wrinkling a bit at the sensation. 

She had the bathroom first, then him. When he came back after emptying his bladder, she was dressed in the baggy shirt and cute pyjamas again. A duellist magazine in her hands, as she read about her latest competition. Theirs. 

A shallow gasp caught in his chest. And then the words blurred out: “marry me.” 

She looked up at him and gave her tinkling little laugh. “Go to sleep, Jou.” 

He puffed his cheeks out and pouted, coming over to the bed. One day she’d take his suggestion seriously. 

He’d just have to remember to ask _not_ after they’d had sex, next time. 


End file.
